Breaking Dawn the missing Honeymoon entries
by Seryn74
Summary: Fading to black into the water in Breaking Dawn is not enough for me, so I decided to try my hand at writing what I think could have happened in those spaces of nothingness Stephenie left us. All characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer..
1. Chapter 1 Into the Water

_This is my attempt at writing what I imagine could happen between Edward and Bella during the missing black holes Stephenie Meyer left for us in Breaking Dawn. All characters, plot lines, background information, and attitudes are from the author Stephenie Meyer whom I have lovingly borrowed for a time. All steamy scenes complete with blush worthy heavy thrumming heart beats belong to me. Enjoy. And please review, I will never know if this is any good unless you say something please! _

"Forever", I agreed, and then I pulled us gently into deeper water…..

My Bella was in my arms and we were drifting into the perfect warm ocean together, all the traveling done, all the crossroads crossed, and all the vows sealed. The shadowy monster of doubt, that always crept in my mind, finally dissipated into nothing. No one would take her from me now! We won! I won! And a feeling akin to warmth spread through me as I cradled my love so close. She shyly hid her face downward, her chocolate tresses flowing over her bosom, resting her head against my shoulder. I could feel her trembling but she was trying to steady her breathing. I knew it was an exaggerated effort on her part, as determined as she was for us to try, but I could feel her nerves all the same.

Fear, real fear, finally may have crept its way into her, and for once I couldn't agree more. This was madness, if she could only understand how scared I was myself. The utter complete idiocy of this was I was still going to try. It pained me to tell her no to anything and she asked for so little. It was our bargain after all. She had said "I do." And I had said "I would." If only she were willing to wait until after she was sturdier. I was terrified of loosing control and crushing her frail human bones in a fit of passion. The level of her trust just didn't match what I had in my mind as my level of self control. I wanted to ravage her every time I took her into my arms; only my meticulously applied rules of stopping just before we went too far had kept her in one piece. But now she was my wife and my long dead heart sang in triumph each time I thought the word "wife"! My heart did not beat anymore, but it felt fuller swelling with my love for her.

We were finally together without anyone trying to tear us apart and I was determined to revel in her tonight. Fear tinged my ardor, but right now, this moment, with her in my arms under the perfect moon in the warm ocean, I felt braver than I had before.

Looking down on her I longed to finally teach her how much she meant to me. I reached up to trail my fingers lightly down her arm, gooseflesh prickled out my trail and she shivered. I had my other arm cradling under her knees and her hip was snug against my abdomen. She was hidden by the midnight colored water and her flowing hair.

Snuggling into the nape of her neck, I kissed her gently and inhaled her scent, it still burned, but was a mere nuisance I had come to endure. The water helped to wash away the strength of it, but when she was naked and splayed before me on our bed…her heat flowing...my nostrils flared and my throat constricted with the impending moment. I moaned against her throat just a little and she shivered even more.

"Edward, let me down…I …I want to stand..." she managed to fumble.

I acquiesced hoping that she was coming to her senses. But when I set her delicate feet into the sand she raised her arms above her head and over my neck pulling me close to her. Her breasts were now fully bared to me and I couldn't help but dart my hand out to run my hands over the swell of them. I think I may have moved to fast because she jumped a little but righted herself immediately, my little soldier to the end; So much for coming to her senses. Her soft curves enveloped me as she snaked her legs up and around my waist, now an inferno of heat seared into my belly, her heat. Thank goodness she was still submerged….what was I going to do when that scent hit me full on? Please let me contain this, I couldn't live if I failed now.

Her lovely eyes peered up into mine and I had to answer her with the kiss I knew she was looking for, our passion held so tightly all this time began to unfurl and its tendrils circled through my system. A new ache started and the fire of her core ignited the one in mine. It flowed through my belly and up my torso into my arms, my legs; until I was overwhelmed with this ecstasy of passion….I always had to turn it off before. I released our kiss and nearly had to tear her off of me her grip so firm.

"Ok Bella, slow. I have to get a little control."

She looked up at me and answered with her puppy dog begging eyes and pouting lips, "ok, Edward, but just promise we wont stop".

I smiled and I knew she thought it was crooked, "Bella I couldn't stop if I wanted to tonight, you are finally mine and I promise to show you as gently as I can the ferocity of that promised love".

So I lifted her back up off the sandy floor and pulled her into me. "Did you know vampires are excellent swimmers"? I quipped.

"Of course you are. You ARE good at everything". She smirked back.

Diving into the water we tangled together in graceful sweeps. We would surface for her to breathe only to dive again. Once when she was pulling for the surface again, I pulled her close and blew the air I had held in my lungs for her into her parted mouth. She would have sighed had we been above water. Smiling we ran our hands over each other while we swam, luxuriating in the feel of bare skin open to each other finally. I didn't want to tire her so I took her back into shore, where we could stand waist deep in the water.

She found her way back to straddling my waist again. And I could restrain myself no further I had to feel with my hands what was so tantalizingly pressing itself to me. My hand ran up her smooth thigh and around cupping her buttocks then up her hip and around her smooth belly. So soft and inviting yet firm to my touch. I twisted her around to face outward one hand cradling her breast and the other left free to roam further down, slowly I crept until I met the line of curls softly waving in the current, I stroked the sides of her opening without touching the molten heated slit.

I suckled the throbbing little pulse line at her neck and was rewarded with her heightened cries. Moaning as I kissed her she melted into my touch. Slowly I circled around her sex cupping her and feeling how small and delicate she was even outwardly. Then gently I dipped in to find her nub. She hissed and tensed but held onto me tightly. Feeling her soft velvety folds beneath my fingertips I reveled in her little mewling sounds. Then I felt the resistance of her maidenhead and sharp tremors darted through my own belly. Trepidation and fear of the scent of her blooded passion threatened to unnerve me entirely.

I hastily retreated from her body and turned her to face me. "Bella, you have to promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you, I am barely able to contain myself. Please don't be brave and bare anything, you have to tell me!"

"Oh Edward, please don't stop! I love you so much! I know you won't hurt me!" she cried; tears actually glistened unshed in her eyes.

"If only that were true...pain is all I ever cause..." I looked down unable to meet her gaze.

Then the little minx ran her hands down my body and seized upon the member she was never allowed to touch before. The hiss was now mine when I grabbed her anew, her soft fingers smoothly gliding up and down circling in their exploration, rendering me speechless. Her touch was unpracticed and perhaps a bit fumbling, but never had I even entertained the idea of her doing this. The sensations she was invoking had me fighting tremors of my own.

I wanted to grab her hips right here in the water…take her mouth…take her core…the heat in my belly scorched and oh did I want to burn! Throbbing with her touch, she drove me to a frenzy and all sense rolled out of my head into the waiting ocean abyss.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence lost

_Chapter 2: Innocence lost, and why there were Feathers everywhere_

I swept my Mrs. Cullen up into my arms and growled a feral growl at her. She had no sense and only giggled with giddiness. The fire she had started would not abate to a slowly dying ember like all the times before, she had me ablaze! If my heart was still beating it would have wildly ripped through my chest right now.

All the night creatures on the island silently went still. Even the crickets ceased there song. They waited, for a fierce predator stalked among them, carrying his prey. Little pinpricks of fear stabbed at me from the night and it fueled me like I was on the hunt. And actually I was, but not for blood.

I would have what had been denied for all to long. Carlisle had warned me of the intensity. He had counseled me to restrain the full extent of my emotions when I was finally faced with this. But now that the moment was drawing near I didn't want to restrain anything! I wanted Bella, and I was going to have her! She giggled again and I stuttered a step.

"What are you giggling about woman? Do you know what kind of line we are walking right now? Your life is literally hanging in the balance this evening and my passion for your blood is warring with my passion for your body….I….." tiny fingers pressed themselves to my marble lips to shush me.

"Hush, I have always been the safest in your arms Edward...and tonight we will have our passion together", and she snuggled closer to me all her trembling gone. Shock at her trust in me wormed through my gut.

I stopped at the edge of the bed, past the French doors, with vampire speed and settled her on top of it in the next blink. Bella's breathing picked up and a pink blush was forming under her translucent skin on her face. Her knees were still locked tightly together and pulled up slightly, but her arms were loose and open to me.

Standing next to the bed tall and naked she raked her brown eyes down my form and I felt part of me twitch. She giggled again.

In a flash I was next to her on the bed trailing my pale fingers down her chest to belly. Propped on one arm my golden eyes searched for any resistance in her brown, and found none. As I knew I wouldn't.

"Bella, are you ready for this? Truly ready"?

Bella's answer of course was to encircle me with her arms and kiss me. Her knees were still closed together and I was waiting for her scent to hit the open air. In the water I had dilution, now it would be concentrated beyond all reason.

Bella was moaning under me and trying to keep her self still but it was an effort. So I parted her knees with my hand and began to caress her little begging body. The fire burning in my belly was snaking through me again and my passion for her was building, when it hit.

Bella's scent scorched its way down my throat and I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I began swallowing convulsively trying to concentrate on controlling the blood lust. I was swimming against the current of wave after wave of her delicious scent. Something in me must have tensed and told her I was struggling because she stilled her movements, resting her face against my chest.

I dragged in breaths of ocean air to try to clear my head, but I was burning in more ways than one. Bella's hands slowly caressed my back and moved over my body deliciously soft when she found the part that ached for her. Circling and sliding she rubbed, so lost was I in her movements that I forgot momentarily the blood lust that threatened to take me over.

Slipping my long fingers into Bella's core once again, I nuzzled into her neck as she arched her back to me. Slowly I pushed in and out, driving her need; circling her swollen clit, and then dipping into her once more, until I could feel her writhing under my ministrations.

Bella's breathing came faster and her little body heated up, sweat glistening on her brow. I kissed away the salty drops, savoring every nuance of flavor.

Then knowing I could do something no human man could ever do, I sped the friction with my finger on her little mound. Bella clawed her way down my back failing to even scratch my marble skin. She looked almost feral and it only spurred me on. Careful not to put to much pressure on such a sensitive spot, I sped up.

Then Bella was panting, crying out, with tears streaming from her eyes, and her limbs writhing. Shaking underneath me, she was so close to the edge…then she screamed my name. "EDWARD! EDWARD!" I abruptly stopped. Freezing in place, terrified I had misjudged and hurt her. Anguish pierced me as I felt the bottom of my stomach plummet into ice.

"NO DON'T STOP! OMG DON'T STOP!" she was clawing at me, begging me, pleading me to continue.

Relief washed over me in a welcome wave, and I gave her a burst of speed she desperately craved. Bella exploded into her first orgasm by my hand and she held on to me like she was going to splinter apart.

Her spilled passion permeated the air as the next wave of her scent hit me full on. Bella overtook my senses, fingers of fire scorched their way down my throat and flames licked up from my belly as I jerked clenching my teeth. Such thirst! She was searing me, I had to concentrate! Thankfully my shaft competed for the most ardent ache, ultimately winning out, throbbing to be inside her.

In a split second I was on top of Bella, positioned just at her entrance. I grasped her arms maybe a little too hard I wasn't sure, and pleaded with her one last time. Begging her.

"Please Bella…" I lowered my head to her neck. "Please, oh god please do not let me hurt you" more a prayer than a question.

"Edward, I trust you." She whispered just as she had that day in the meadow when she found out what I really was.

The Lion and his lamb, the unlikely pair comes finally to this.

"Very well, are you ready love?" I managed to croak out.

Her lovely face beaming up at me and shaking her head yes was my only answer.

With that I pushed in as gently as I could manage until I felt her barrier. Wet as she was I slid easily but very snugly. Perfectly filling her and gently stretching. Looking into each others eyes, I thrust home through that last bit of innocence we both retained. Now we both belonged to each other in every sense of the word.

What came next can only be described as pure ecstasy and pure hell all wrapped in one. The scent of her blood, her passion, and the overwhelming love I felt for this beautiful creature undid me.

I was intoxicated by the warm velvety folds squeezing me with every thrust, and the swirling scent of her blood sent me into a frenzy. I wanted to sink my teeth into the thin layer of skin on her throat, feel her warm pulse fill my mouth and sate the horrible burning. It was the strongest pull I had ever had to it, even when we first met and I wanted to kill her immediately for her blood, nothing could compare to the scent that affronted me now.

But my heart was stronger, and the thought of her death kept the thirst in check. I had wanted her for so long, denied myself this ultimate satisfaction, now that I had her I could only tumble with her on the bed and burrow into her as if I was dying without her passion filling me.

Vaguely I remembered her saying hold me tighter, and I obliged. She would moan and mewl and cry out my name in passion begging for more always more! And I would give it to her! I would thrust into her forever if he wanted it!

I was drunk on our consummation, consummation such a perfect word for this act of marriage. We were consuming each other until you couldn't tell where one left off and the other began. And I could feel something welling deep down inside, something that began to build and build. Her scent scorched me, and our love twisted my belly into knots, knots that were building a pressure. "Edward! Faster, I think I am going to …..Going to….again….Edward! Oh please don't stop…" And I took off on a race, trying so hard not to be too rough, but the pressure was building and suddenly she screamed underneath me and a fierce growl rumbled out of my chest, I bit into the pillows next to her head. Slicing into the fabric like it was tissue paper. Needing more I bit into the headboard above Bella's head, ripping wood from its joints. My hands crushed my handholds on the board to dust, and the bed rocked and split under my thrusts. Bella cried and thrashed along with me, gripping me with her thighs desperately clutching me to her. All the waiting, the heat, the pent up need, poured from her core and I flooded into her womb, all my passion spent.

I was frightened of what my seed would do inside her very human body, but Carlisle had assured me it was venom free and thus inert; unlike my teeth that I so very carefully kept from her fragile skin.

Bella's arms slipped from around my back as she fell into the mattress. Having earned an exhausted sated sleep, a smile curled up her lips as she whispered, "I love you Edward". And I was so thankful. This angel loved me; I would spend the rest of forever showing Bella how much I loved her.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered in her sleeping ear.


	3. Chapter 3 Updated content

For those of you who enjoyed the first honeymoon night I wrote previously, I have since edited it.

I have uploaded the edited versions in honor of the movie premiering this week.

Enjoy!

And I will get to work on the next chapter!

Edward's Seduction…


End file.
